


Twinkle Twinkle

by magebird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Jack/Gabe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird
Summary: This is a silly fic about Torbjörn having a girlfriend he loves very much.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【守望先锋/Overwatch】【元老粮食向】 Twinkle Twinkle By magebird 小甜饼 一发完](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060668) by [batcat229](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229)



In the evenings after dinner, there was always a crew who would retire to the smallest lounge to have a few beers and gossip. Gabe had started the loose tradition and he was almost always the first to excuse himself and head off, waiting for the others to join him. The recruits quickly learned to pick different spots for their shenanigans, though there were enough spots around the base that the older Overwatch members’ monopoly on a single room wasn't too inconvenient.

Reinhardt always ended up in a big, creaky armchair that seemed ready to give out at any moment. Jack joined Gabriel on the couch and Liao liked to sit on the floor in front of the coffee table. Angela and Jesse took up the other sofa while Torbjörn claimed the squashy recliner near the minifridge they kept stocked. Ana preferred to stand most days, but occasionally, once she had a few beers, she would perch on Reinhardt’s leg while she told stories or laughed broadly at someone’s jokes.

Gabriel was leaning forward with one hand on his knee and the other gesturing in front of him as he spoke, grinning, “--and Jesse, he’s completely soaked through, trying to keep that damn gun out of the spray, and all this woman is going on and on about how he should meet her daughter, as if the place isn't falling apart around us--!”

Jesse snorted, cutting in, “Meanwhile, Reyes is literally carrying the dog--”

“--and I go, ‘Lady, the kid’s more likely to marry this mutt than some girl whose mother can't even be bothered to get her ass out of a collapsing building!’” Gabe sat back on the couch, laughing. “You should have seen her face. You'd think I slapped her, she looks around like she had no fuckin’ clue the place was coming down.”

Reinhardt burst out laughing, slapping his knee. “Poor Jesse! You should start wearing a wedding ring to avoid such awkward proposals, my young friend!”

“I used to do that,” Ana piped up from where she was leaning against the back of Gabe and Jack’s couch. Her green headscarf matched her buttondown top. “There was one man in the armory who wouldn't stop harassing me until I did, then he pouted like a child who’d been denied his candy.”

Angela sighed, lowering her beer and nodding. “It's extremely disrespectful, really. I've had to discourage far too many patients who mistake my politeness for interest.”

“We can get married, Ange,” Jesse suggested with a smirk. “Shut them all up.”

Jack chuckled. “I'll officiate. I've probably got that authority.”

“You're not a ship captain, _Commander_ Morrison,” Gabe said, giving him a light shove.

“I'm actually an ordained minister,” Liao said, raising their beer with a shrug. “I'll marry all of you. Pick a partner.”

Laughter broke out as everyone exchanged glances, easily finding someone they wouldn't mind playing the part with. Then, Jesse glanced towards Torbjörn.

“What about you, Torbs? I don't think they let you marry your turrets,” he teased. Torbjörn had been settled comfortably in his chair, his beard spread out over his belly, but he sat up slightly. He was dressed in a thick flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

“I have a girlfriend,” he said, lifting an eyebrow. “We’ve been dating for two years.”

Silence fell over the room for a second, then Ana said, “Torbjörn! You never mentioned this!”

“Unlike some of you, I like to keep my personal life separate from work!” Torbjörn said, though he seemed relatively amused at their shock. “I don't go around getting caught kissing in my office--” He shot Jack and Gabe a pointed look. “--Or make a big show of having a neck covered in hickies.” His gaze fell on Jesse, who blushed. “But yes. I have a girlfriend.”

“What’s her name, then?” Angela asked, sounding equally curious and suspicious. “Why haven't we met?”

“Astrid,” Torbjörn said easily. “Her name is Astrid. She works in Paris, but she’s from Stockholm. That's where we met.”

Angela looked less dubious at that, leaning forward in her seat. “Torbjörn! Tell us about her! She must be someone really special to you!”

Torbjörn huffed softly, reaching to fiddle with one of the ornaments on his beard. “She's got a great sense of humor,” he said after a pained second. “And she's very good at engineering. We like to talk about improvements to my turrets. She helped me figure out how to fold them down into a much more compact size.” There was a distinct note of pride in Torbjörn’s voice as he went on, a smile on his face, and the words came easier as he added, “We were working partners before she asked to go steady.”

“She asked you?” Ana said, lifting an eyebrow. “That's precious. She must have been a bit of a geek to be working on your turrets with you.”

“How did you meet?” Jack asked. He was in a loose t-shirt that was probably Gabe’s, his legs tucked up under him on the couch, and still working on his first beer. Like Gabriel, his enhancements made it hard for him to get drunk from the couple of drinks they might polish off in one of these gab sessions, so the pair tended to just nurse one more expensive beer rather than work their way through several.

“It was a party that a mutual friend threw,” Torbjörn said. He folded his hands over his rounded belly. “I believe she was supposed to be there to provide eye candy, but we ended up talking all evening. I contacted her a few days later to invite her to my workshop, and she was delighted to see my turrets.”

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Jesse drawled, grinning. Torbjörn shot him a glare. 

“I'll thank you not to talk about Astrid that way. She's a brilliant woman and far more adept at engineering than you could ever dream of being!”

Jesse put his hands up, laughing. “Alright, alright! Don't bite my head off, Torbs.”

Reinhardt leaned over to clap a hand on Jesse’s shoulder, laughing. “Don't take it too personally, Jesse. Torbjörn has always been the chivalrous type.”

Torbjörn huffed softly. “As if there's any other honorable way to be!”

“Tell us more about her, Torbjörn! I can't believe it's been two years and we didn't know!” Ana laughed, shaking her head. “You have to introduce us! Bring her to the next work party!”

“She has a very busy schedule,” Torbjörn said. 

“But she definitely exists, right?” Angela teased. Torbjörn frowned at her, but it didn't have any real heat behind it. 

“I have a photo somewhere.” Shifting forward, Torbjörn dug around in his pocket. As he did, Angela bounced up and walked over to him, clearly eager to see. He found his wallet, flipping it open to show her a picture tucked inside.

For a long second, Angela was dead silent. Then she said, “Torbjörn… I was kidding. You didn't have to… This is…”

Torbjörn’s brow furrowed. “What is it?”

“Torbjörn, this is Astrid Eriksson. She's a model. Did you get this picture from a magazine?” Angela sounded a little hurt and there was a blush blooming on her cheeks. “You didn't have to lie.”

Setting his jaw, Torbjörn sat up straight. “I'm not lying to you! That's my girlfriend.” 

He jammed his hand in his other pocket, pulling out his cell phone and unlocking it quickly. The others were crowding around to look at the picture in Angela’s hand. It didn't exactly look professionally taken, but the woman in it was smiling at the camera with brilliant white teeth and flawless makeup. Her dark curls tumbled over her shoulder, her bright blue eyes crinkled slightly.

Flicking over to his photos, Torbjörn turned the phone to show another picture to the group. The same woman, now in coveralls and with her hair in a bun, was standing next to Torbjörn, a turret planted in front of them. They were both grinning like proud parents and, though her beauty wasn't diminished by the environment, she looked comfortable leaning out to put a hand on Torbjörn’s shoulder.

Jesse whistled through his teeth. “Well, I'll be damned.”

“I told you!” Torbjörn said, clearly ruffled as he turned off his phone and dropped it into his lap. “Of course I'm going to carry a nice picture of her in my wallet.”

“I'm sorry,” Angela said, holding the photo out to him again. “I shouldn't have thought you were lying.”

Torbjörn sighed, shaking his head. “It's fine. We get it a lot. People accuse me of hiring her or say she's going out with me for publicity. It's part of why I keep it quiet.”

“You can still bring her here,” Liao said. “We want to meet her if she's special to you.”

“Bah,” Torbjörn said, waving a hand. He settled back into his seat and harrumphed. “I'll see if she's interested in meeting you _fårskallar_.”

“We’d be glad to meet her, Torbjörn,” Reinhardt said, the others nodding in agreement. Torbjörn let a faint smile show on his face, but just shrugged.

Jesse took the opportunity of standing to grab himself and Angela second beers, then everyone settled back into their seats. Jack launched into a story about a UN dignitary who was afraid of heights, and the conversation moved on. 

In his chair, Torbjörn flipped open his wallet again and offered the photo inside a little smile, then flipped it over. Tucked into the sleeve behind it was a little gold ring with a glittering diamond perched on top. He hadn't been sure about bringing his girlfriend to meet his coworkers, but a fiancée was a different matter indeed.


End file.
